Dictation and transcription systems known in the art have a number of shortcomings. For example, existing systems do not allow for a user to dictate audio information into a mobile device, add video in specific locations, upload that resulting recorded audio and video to an offsite transcriptionist to be transcribed with the video inserted in the proper locations so that, after transcription, the completed, transcribed audio and video file is delivered to the user, or to a location designated by the user.
There is a need, therefore, for a dictation and transcription system that allows for the efficient capture of audio and video files through an application on a mobile device, with the corresponding ability to send the files to a transcription provider who can effectively integrate the video files with the audio files as intended by the user.